


The Star And The Sword

by hordecatra



Series: Heartlets [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle Couple, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hordecatra/pseuds/hordecatra
Summary: Wives that fight together stay together.





	The Star And The Sword

In the past, Erza and Lucy had rarely taken on jobs as a pair; their shared team didn’t often split up, and when they did, Lucy tended to band exclusively with Natsu and Happy. While Erza never would’ve called herself jealous, working alone with the celestial mage had always felt like a breath of fresh air; she was insightful, optimistic, and refreshingly easygoing.

Okay, maybe she _had_ been a tad envious of them.

Luckily for her, the amount of work they’d done together had increased as of late – it was one of the many perks of being married.

She looked over at her partner as she mused, a soft smile brightening her features. She studied the other with warmth in her gaze. Lucy’s brow was furrowed as she ran beside Erza, and there was a determined look to her that made Erza’s heart swell with affection.

Then she returned her attention to the enemies they were charging toward: members of a band of thugs who leered at them darkly as they prepared to attack. They wouldn’t be smirking for much longer, Erza decided with resolve. She held out her hand and a long, gleaming sword materialized in her palm. Erza gripped it tightly, readying to strike.

“I’ve got this!” Lucy suddenly shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed. “Star Dress: Cancer Form!”

She sprang forward with a wickedly sharp blade in each hand, the ends of the ribbon wrapped around her waist fluttering behind her like a pair of elegant flags. Lucy descended upon their adversaries with a loud battle cry, Cancer following close behind. Erza skidded to a stop, watching with admiration as her teammate sliced at one foe, then spun around to lash out at another. Her movements were calculated and graceful, and every attack struck home with terrifying precision. Erza smiled again, but this time it was broad and full of pride.

“How is my wife more badass than _me?”_ she wondered aloud, never taking her eyes off of the fast-moving mage.

A huff of amusement escaped her, and then she threw herself into the fray with newfound vigor.


End file.
